


for aught that may befall

by Cerberusia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Aphrodisiacs for humans, as anyone with an ounce of sense could tell you, were a total sham. Either they didn't work and would probably poison you; or they did work and would probably still poison you.Luke was therefore completely unprepared for himself and Ben to be dosed with the real thing on Amper II.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrineofstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts).



> Title from Britten's Canticle II: Abraham and Isaac:
> 
> _Abraham, my servant, Abraham,_  
>  _Take Isaac, thy son by name,_  
>  _That thou lovest the best of all,_  
>  _And in sacrifice offer him to me_  
>  _Upon that hill there besides thee._
> 
> _Abraham, I will that so it be,_  
>  _For aught that may befall._

Aphrodisiacs for humans, as anyone with an ounce of sense could tell you, were a total sham. Either they didn't work and would probably poison you; or they _did_ work and would probably still poison you.

As a teenager, Luke had seen various substances purporting to drive various species out of their minds with lust being passed around cantinas, even once or twice among his friends: Biggs had sworn that powdered _mechek_ root made Twilek _lekku_ so sensitive that only breathing on Meelu's had made her so excited that she'd all but torn his clothes off and taken him savagely on the floor. But Luke had never partaken, on the grounds that if you could hardly even trust that the water sold on Tatooine was free of adulteration, ingesting substances of dubious legality and provenance was just asking for trouble.

He was therefore completely unprepared to be dosed with the real thing on Amper II.

Amper II was an uninhabited backwater covered in dense vegetation, green and purple trees stretching up to block out the sky. This was precisely why Luke had chosen it as the location for a training exercise for Ben. The lack of people, combined with the concentration required not to trip over a tree root produced ideal conditions for meditation - an area of Jedi practice in which Ben had for years been somewhat deficient.

For his part, Ben had said very little during the shuttle ride to the moon: he had piloted and seemingly fixed all his attention on the star field stretching endlessly before him. Luke had taken the opportunity to meditate himself, in preparation for what he anticipated would be a frustrating few days - but surely rewarding, Force willing.

They arrived at dusk on Amper II. Ben expertly manoeuvred the shuttle through the tree cover to the leaf-strewn earth below. Luke had arranged for them to land next to a stream, where they washed briefly before setting a fire for dinner. When Ben stripped off his clothes, Luke self-consciously turned away, even though he knew Ben wouldn't care: years of rooming and bathing with other boys had scrubbed the modesty out of him as it had Luke.

Luke slept poorly, even though they were protected from the elements by the shuttle. He was too aware of Ben's body next to him in the cabin, the rhythm of his breath.

Nevertheless, they both rose early. As a child, Ben had hated early mornings with a passion: as a teenager he still wasn't keen, but he dragged himself out of bed with only a small noise of complaint. His dorm-mates probably poured water on him when he refused to get up - a most effective treatment, in Luke's experience, though it had taken him many years to lose his instinctive horror of wasting water.

The best and worst part of the day was breakfast. Ben was capable of inhaling a plate of food inside a minute, and promptly did so, leaving Luke finishing his toast at a more leisurely pace. Thus it had been ever since Ben was very young, though he no longer begged for bites off Luke's plate.

Breakfast finished, Ben began his stretches. He stretched up on his toes, raising his arms high, then bent at the waist, his torso swinging down until he'd folded himself in half, hands gripping his calves. He was tall and gangly, but also smooth and slim and athletic, and the light through the trees dappled his pale skin. Luke watched him through his eyelashes and pretended to drink his caf. Force, he was a dirty old man.

And Ben knew it. That was why he came out here to do his stretches wearing only his underwear, why he kept bending over and all but thrusting his ass in his master's face. He _knew_ what Luke thought about in the hazy floating moments before he remembered he shouldn't be thinking it. Ben was his _nephew_ , and more than twenty years younger than him to boot - but no matter how much Luke meditated to clear his mind, the shameful sexual thoughts remained.

Far from being appalled, Ben encouraged them. When he masturbated, he fantasised about Luke. Most often - and how Luke hated himself for knowing - he fantasised about pleasing Luke with his mouth. He clearly thought that Luke would like that scenario: Ben on his knees, lovingly, worshipfully sucking him off.

Luke's retreat from his desires would have been much easier had Ben not been such an accomplished mind-reader from a young age, and therefore more than capable of discovering that his oral sex fantasy made Luke wildly aroused.

Luke would have preferred it if, while rifling through his surface thoughts, Ben had taken note of Luke's concern over his instinctual use of mind-reading, apparently unconstrained by social boundaries or Jedi morals. But Ben didn't care about being rude, and he didn't seem bothered at being thought unethical, either: in the same way that a tall man used his long reach to pluck fruit from high up, so Ben naturally plucked knowledge from other people's minds.

At length, Ben retired to their sleeping quarters to put on his clothes. Luke finished his caf and wondered whether the forever-celibate Jedi had experienced this too, this unrelenting sexual desire for an unattainable object; or whether they, having been brought up to the Jedi way of life from early on, had simply let the drive wither away, un-nurtured.

Ben returned, pulling on his boots as he walked - such a teenager-like thing to do that Luke smiled into his empty cup.

"Master?" Ben asked, seeing his amusement. He absolutely hated to be laughed at - always had done, even as a very young child - so Luke just said,

"Nothing, Ben. Just thinking about the day ahead."

Ben didn't look like he thought this was anything to smile about, but opted just to tie his belt.

Luke's plan was to take them on a circular route that would lead back to the ship. He had been to Amper II before with other students, and he knew a route; and if they got lost, he could use the Force to find the ship again. When he communicated this to Ben, Ben only nodded.

They set a steady pace through the dense forest. Shafts of light came down through the canopy above, enough to see by but not enough for the traveller not to take care. The air was still but for the occasional susurration of an insect - there were no birds on Amper II. The darkness and tree cover made Luke think of Dagobah. Amper II was in harmony with the Force, but it was not so pure as Dagobah, where the very air seemed to have an ozone-tang and Luke could feel the heart of the Force throbbing deep in the jungle.

Luke knew that Dagobah's deep Force connection would induce a meditative state and encourage Ben's own connection to the Force far quicker than Amper II would - and yet something in him shrank from taking Ben to Dagobah, the sacred place where Yoda had died and become one with the Force.

Next cycle, he told himself, if he's ready. It'll be good for him.

Behind him, he could hear Ben carefully watching his own path over the uneven ground. They would meditate tonight, then sleep a deep and dreamless sleep: that was what had always happened with the other apprentices Luke had taken here.

Luke led them to higher ground, where the vegetation was shorter and the path less arduous. Purple and silver grasses appeared in blotches, and he saw more red leaf-litter on the ground along with the green.

Quite suddenly, they came upon a plant that resembled none of the others Luke had noticed. It was tall, with long green-purple leaves, and was capped with a brilliantly red blossom, globular and bulbous, supported on a stem that seemed too thin to keep it upright. Luke made to go past it, intending to take a closer look on the way.

Without any apparent provocation, the flower burst. Luke and Ben were showered with sticky red pulp, making them both yelp. Wiping at his face, after a moment Luke realised that it was pollen. Oozing down Ben's face, it looked like blood.

"Come on, we need to wash this off," said Luke. Ben snarled inarticulately and followed him back towards the stream, still pawing at his face.

"It's not corrosive, at least," he offered. His voice was thick: Luke remembered how little he had spoken today.

"Not yet," said Luke drily. Was it his imagination, or were his face and hands starting to tingle? They both sped up a little.

They stripped off their clothes before throwing themselves in the water, though they would only need to be washed too. Luke submerged himself and kept his connection to the Force open: knowing the universe's sense of irony, the pollen would turn out to be harmless but powerfully attractive to some kind of fearsome aquatic predator - never mind that Amper II's only known fauna were insects and a few tiny lizards.

The water was cool, a welcome relief from the moon's humidity, but Luke was aware of sweat prickling the back of his neck. A reaction to the pollen?

He felt warm all over. The water felt as if it were caressing his skin. His penis twitched between his thighs, and started to swell.

He and Ben were facing each other in the water, the inverse of how they had been that morning. Ben submerged himself entirely for a long moment, his hair swirling into a dark cloud, before he erupted from the water with a gasp. He had succeeded in washing the red pulp off his face, and Luke watched as he combed his fingers through his wet hair. His body looked bluish-pale underwater, and Luke could no longer pretend that he wasn't looking.

Ben looked up. He rose a little further out of the water; Luke tried to keep his eyes off his nephew's chest and pretend that he didn't have an erection. He fought not to look down to check whether Ben had one too.

He could say, 'Do you feel that?' And then Ben would say yes or no, and they could take any of the chemical neutralisers in the med kit, or just separate themselves until it passed. There was no need for any of this to — complicate things.

He said nothing. Ben moved closer, movements slowed by the water. Luke was very aware of how much taller than him Ben was now; and his regular med-scans predicted that he would grow yet more to reach his adult height. He was developing muscle, too, shoulders growing wider and arms growing stronger: to swing a lightsaber and crush an opponent's defense, or wrap around him —

 _Ben_ , he thought, and he knew that Ben heard it. But Ben kept walking, came to stand so close that their chests were almost touching. Luke could feel the unnatural heat of his body through the water, through the air. His cock throbbed; his skin prickled. Ben's eyes were huge and dark.

Luke opened his mouth, to say - what? 'We shouldn't'? 'Stop'?

Ben leant down and kissed him.

Without a single conscious thought, Luke opened his mouth in welcome.

It had been so long since Luke had been physically intimate with anyone - and to his knowledge Ben was entirely virginal - that he would have expected, had he allowed himself to think about it, some awkwardness or difficulty: one of them out-of-practice, the other never in. But the only difficulty was the impossibility of crushing themselves to one another more closely, to become one flesh.

Ben thrust his tongue eagerly into Luke's mouth; Luke let him and met his tongue with his own, showed him what to do. He traced his tongue along Ben's lower lip, and felt him shudder.

He could feel Ben's erection - Force, he had a big cock now - pressed into his belly, and Ben's hips rocking just a little into the friction. He was so young, so inexperienced.

Abruptly, Ben picked him up, making him yelp. Luke could feel that he wasn't using the Force, just his own physical strength. He wrapped his legs around Ben's waist and his arms around Ben's neck, and held on. He hadn't been picked up in years, and Ben did it so easily, carrying him out of the water, towards the bank.

As soon as they reached the bank, Ben bent forward, lowering them both to the ground with Luke underneath him. He covered Luke completely, tongue thrusting into his mouth, one hand gripping at his shoulder and the other at his thigh. Luke squeezed his legs tighter around Ben's hips and pressed their cocks together, feeling Ben rock back and forth, seeking friction.

The earth underneath them was probably hard and quite likely covered in tree roots, but Luke didn't care: he couldn't feel anything but Ben's naked body against his, his big nose digging into his cheek, his fingers grasping everywhere. Ben reached underneath him to take two handfuls of his buttocks, squeezing them and pushing his ass further up to grind their erections together.

There was a sharp, stabbing pain in his kidney. Startled, Luke thrashed in Ben's arms. His mind cleared.

"Off!" he snapped, tearing his mouth away from Ben's. Ben just pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck.

"Off!" he said again, and put deed to word with the Force. Ben was shoved backwards to sprawl on his ass in the dirt, while Luke rolled off whatever was jabbing him in the lower back. Still feeling wobbly, he got up carefully. Ah, just a conveniently-placed rock.

"Ben," he began, "I need you to listen to me. We've been affected by that plant's pollen, and we need to get the med kit from the ship so we can take something to neutralise it. Ben?"

Ben had got to his knees, and was now crawling towards Luke. He didn't look as if he'd heard a word of what Luke had just said. Luke hadn't really expected him to. He'd known from the moment Ben had begun to stride towards him through the water: they had started, and there was no way to stop until they were finished.

"Ben?" he said again, although he didn't move away. Ben's eyes were fixed on his cock. Luke watched him absently lick his lips as he crawled towards him. Droplets of water traced their way down his long, pale body. Yes, he knew exactly what Ben wanted.

Ben came to a halt inches from him, and sat up. Luke could see him taking deep breaths through his nose as he looked Luke up and down with hot, hungry eyes.

"I've wanted this-"

"Don't say it," Luke interrupted. Please, he thought, please don't say it.

"Please," said Ben, kneeling on the ground with his legs splayed: Luke couldn't look directly at his cock, hard and deep red between his legs, but he couldn't keep himself from darting little glances at it either. "Please, Master."

And, just like in the fantasy, he took Luke by the hips, leaned in and opened his mouth to let the head of Luke's cock inside.

It felt like a culmination. The hot pressure of Ben's wet mouth made Luke cry out weakly. He felt Ben slowly take in more of his erection, and reached out with shaking hands to touch his head. His hair was damp with river water and sweat.

Inexpertly, Ben sucked at the first few inches of Luke's cock. Luke read his mind without expending any effort: images passed from Ben's mind to his and he couldn't tell who had initiated the connection. Ben had dreamed of servicing his Master on his knees since before he was an apprentice: Luke saw him curled up in his own childhood bed, one hand down his sleep pants, the other a fist in his mouth.

He had dreamed of other things too. Ben moaned around Luke's erection as other images came to light and wavered, as if seen on the surface of a pond. His hips rocked forward, his knees spread wider. He made it very plain what he wanted.

So Luke gave it to him.

He was warm all over when he pushed Ben backwards to sprawl in the dirt once more. He could feel sweat breaking out all over his skin, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The air he breathed in had a faint edge of sweetness. All his being was centered in his erection, which was hard and red and urgent. He could see Ben watching it, his own erection wet and twitching between his thighs.

It was very easy to push Ben onto his back and push his knees up around his ears. Ben went willingly, spreading himself open to be ravished. Luke knew that he felt distantly embarrassed at being so exposed, so wanton; but the feeling was muted, displaced, in the same way that Luke knew that this was bad and that he shouldn't be doing it.

He put his fingers to Ben's lips and Ben took them eagerly into his mouth, sucking and licking at them, closing his eyes in pleasure. Luke watched the flutter of his fine, dark eyelashes, the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

When he put those fingers to Ben's hole and pushed, Ben's body opened to him and welcomed him into its tight, sucking heat. No-one has ever touched you here before, Luke thought, twisting his fingers, stroking Ben's silky inner walls, and Ben gasped and tried to impale himself further.

"Please," he said again. "Do it, please, Master."

Luke pressed the blunt head of his cock to Ben's asshole, and watched it stretch to accommodate him as he slowly pressed in. There was no resistance: Ben's mind and body lay open with yearning.

Ben shrieked and wrapped his legs around Luke's waist, digging his heels into Luke's buttocks. Luke felt him trembling.

"Yes," Ben said breathily, " _yes_." Through the Force, Luke felt what he felt: his uncle's thick, hard erection filling him up, sending sweet tingling pleasure through his abdomen and up his spine.

"Yes," said Ben again, and then dissolved into incoherency as Luke began to thrust, face contorting in ecstasy. His legs jerked, his eyes rolled back, and he raked his nails across Luke's back as Luke drove into him again and again, rocking his body back and forth with the force of each thrust.

Luke felt the spiralling pleasure in Ben's mind, and let it intertwine with his own. Ben's body was hot and tight, so wonderfully responsive, as if he had been made for Luke to slide inside. Luke bent his head to kiss Ben, but Ben's mouth was open and slack as he let out high-pitched, helpless whimpering groans with every thrust. He twisted beneath Luke as if he were trying to escape the terrible wracking grip of pleasure.

Luke felt himself taking great shuddery breaths, all the tension turning into a knot, growing bigger and bigger in his abdomen and drawing tighter and tighter as he ploughed his cock into Ben's ass. Tears leaked from between Ben's tightly-closed eyelids, and Luke felt his cock twitching between their bellies. He fucked Ben like he was trying to climb inside him, the pressure building and building at the base of his cock, Ben's great gangly body heaving beneath him, trying to drawing him nearer, deeper.

The sweet cramping pleasure in his abdomen grew and grew and at last he was swept over the edge of orgasm, hips jerking back and forth as he came in hot, hard pulses, so intense it almost hurt. Beneath him, Ben howled and sobbed, and Luke felt him coming too, semen spattering on his stomach.

In the hazy afterglow, Luke let Ben pull him close and embrace him and press kisses to his mouth. His penis was still inside Ben, and neither of them moved to let it slip out. Luke closed his eyes and pressed his face into the crook of Ben's sweat-damp neck, a tendril of dark hair brushing his nose. He floated.

Awareness seeped back into his mind like a trickle of cold water. He extracted himself from Ben's embrace and sat up, feeling his limp penis finally slip out of Ben's body. Ben sprawled on his back - Luke swiftly looked away from the red half-hard cock between his white thighs - and made a plaintive noise. Had the vigour of their lovemaking hurt him? But he didn't need to look to know that Ben was all but purring. He could feel his delight in having his uncle's semen inside him, relishing the phantom of Luke's touch invading his slick, secret parts.

"We should get back to the ship," said Luke at last, slowly rising to his feet. His legs felt achy and a little wobbly, but that would fade. He carefully didn't look at Ben spread out on the ground at his feet.

Reluctantly, Ben also got up. While most people looked smaller without their clothes, he was more physically imposing naked, and the breadth of his shoulders balanced out his beaky nose.

Their clothes were still covered in pulpy red pollen. Luke levitated them with the Force and washed them vigorously in the river without actually touching them. All the time, he was aware of Ben's presence at his side, his body radiating heat. Amper II's silence, once peaceful, now seemed smothering.

Carrying their wet clothing, they climbed the gangplank up into the ship.

Luke needed to check both of them for whatever chemicals had just been pumped into their systems, but the first order of business had to be clothes. Far from the camaraderie of naked bathing with his friends back on Tatooine, he felt exposed and vulnerable. He couldn't tell if it bothered Ben.

"Here," he said in a voice that didn't sound like his, and indicated for Ben to sit at the dining table. He fetched clothes from the sleeping quarters they would not share again, put on his own, and came back to find Ben in exactly the position he had left him.

Ben, he knew, did not want to put on clothes. Ben wanted to take Luke's clothes _off_ and make love to him on the deck of the ship.

Ben took the proffered clothes and put them on. He did not point out, when Luke fetched the medscanner from the first aid compartment above, that if there was going to be a medical examination then he would have done better to be naked.

Luke first passed the scanner over his face and head, to check whether he had cut himself. Ben closed his eyes when the scanner passed over them, but opened them promptly. Luke wished he would keep them closed. He manipulated the scanner very carefully, so that it didn't actually touch Ben's skin; nor did he do as he usually would, and gently push Ben's head forward to get to the back of his neck.

"I'm not hurt," Ben said quietly as the scanner moved down his neck. He sounded a little hoarse, but the scanner showed no damage to his vocal cords or throat, only strain.

"It's necessary," Luke muttered, running the scanner up Ben's arm. "There could be - side-effects." He could feel Ben probing at the boundaries of his mind, as he had done so many times today. Ben was always _at_ him, always wanting _more_.

Ben was, fundamentally, selfish. His uncontrolled telepathic gifts made him widely disliked by his peers - but they needn't have done, if only Ben had used them to find out what the other students liked. Instead, he sought out their deepest insecurities and shoved them in their faces, and was satisfied by how it embarrassed them.

Ben was rotten, Luke realised as he passed the scanner over his chest. The malaise had set in around puberty, but that was normal: teenagers were moody and difficult, everybody knew that. But it had taken Ben differently, and Luke didn't know why - developing mind-reading abilities at an early age might have had something to do with it, but as a child Ben had been quite docile. There was something else.

And now, no matter what he did to try to guide Ben, Ben's thoughts strayed further and further from the Light all the time. For a long time, Luke had not wanted to admit this to himself: that he was losing his apprentice, his first, his dear. But he _was_ losing Ben - to some great, unknown power in the darkness.

Fingers curled again at the edges of his awareness.

"Your problem," Luke said, tired and furious, "is that you never know when to _stop_." He got up and put away the scanner: there was nothing wrong with Ben physically.

Ben said nothing, as was his usual response to being scolded. He just looked sullenly to one side. Luke knew, with complete certainty, that he was thinking of the throbbing in his ass and how pleasurable it was, and wishing that his Master would throw him to the floor and do it again. He could almost hear Ben's voice asking _Why are you being difficult?_

Luke turned and left him there at the table. If he set course now, they could make Yavin IV in three hours. Lor would be surprised to see them return so early, but Luke would simply say that they had been taken ill. It was no more than the truth.

Would you do it again? he asked himself as the computer made lightspeed calculations. If it would keep him with you, would you?

I would, he answered himself, if only I would be doing it for that reason alone. He could imagine it quite well: Ben in the Academy by day and in his bed by night, the two of them happy in their incest and the inevitable lies. And every day, Luke would become more and more of a hypocrite, less and less worthy to teach the new generation of Jedi Knights.

In the mechanical noise of the hyperdrive engaging he heard the phantom of the sweet, whimpering moan that Ben had made when he came.

Luke turned his attention to the vast tunnelling star field, and settled himself in the pilot's chair with his legs crossed. Three hours of meditation would show him the correct way; he only wished that it would do the same for Ben.


End file.
